Pecados del padre TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: Era Sam que poseía el demonio de ojos amarillos, un evento que los envía por un camino diferente. Un AU que comienza al final de la temporada 1.
1. Capítulo 1: La pérdida de un padre

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, esta vez se centra en la temporada 1, mas específicamente 1x22 .

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho.

Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles

https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí

https/m./s/13272048/1/Sins-of-the-Father

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias, he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

Capítulo 1: La pérdida de un padre

Sus manos no tiemblan, ni siquiera cuando sostienen a La Colt, ladeo y presiona contra el centro muerto de la frente de su hijo menor. Todos respiran pesadamente, pero especialmente Sam cuando mantiene a Azazel a raya y mantiene su frágil control sobre su cuerpo. Sus dientes están apretados y John ve la tensión que sufre mientras Sam prueba su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Dean suplica, tendido en las tablas de madera del piso cercano y a punto de desangrarse (tiene suerte de que Sam haya tomado el control cuando lo hizo), pero no obstante suplica. Él le ruega a John que se detenga. Él le ruega que no lo haga, pero ésta, no es una oportunidad que pueda dejar pasar. Es por lo que ha trabajado durante años. Es lo que Sam ha querido desde que dejó Stanford en medio de la noche con su hermano al volante del Impala.

La venganza en la forma de la muerte de Azazel.

Es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba con los ojos color avellana que lo miraban fijamente en lugar de los amarillos. Los ojos color avellana de un niño que no cuidó, pero sigue siendo su hijo. Los ojos que miraban a John llenos de odio e ira más veces de las que podía contar. Las lágrimas de esos ojos corren por las mejillas de Sam. ¿Para el mismo?, ¿Para jess?, ¿Para maria?, ¿Para todo el mundo? ¿Para nadie?, John no lo sabe. El no pregunta

Los últimos pensamientos de un hombre son los suyos.

"Lo siento", dice John. "Nunca quise que fuera así".

Sam deja escapar una risa ahogada. "Lo sé. Está bien".

"Estoy orgulloso de ti. Siempre lo he estado".

Es la verdad, y debería haberlo dicho antes, pero está contento de haber tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Sam, incluso si nunca lo ha mostrado en los últimos años.

En cualquier otra situación, habría esperado un comentario sarcástico de Sam. Habría esperado palabras mordaces que condujeron al hecho de que sus palabras eran demasiado pequeñas, demasiado tarde.

Pero Sam no dice nada en absoluto. Él asiente, sonríe y cierra los ojos.

John toma eso como su señal, y él aprieta el gatillo.

Solo oye silencio como el primero, viendo como el cuerpo de Sam se sacude y se balancea como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque, mientras que un rayo de luz lo atraviesa justo debajo de su piel. Él siempre pensó que la gente estaba exagerando cuando describían un evento como sucediendo en cámara lenta, pero ahora entiende lo que significaban.

Cuando Sam deja de moverse y se queda quieto, el sonido vuelve a John. Dean está llorando y haciendo sonidos inhumanos mientras intenta arrastrarse más cerca del cuerpo de Sam, con un cuerpo que ha sido destrozado por los meros pensamientos de un demonio. El viento agita las ramas de los árboles para que golpeen contra la ventana.

Pero el sonido más prominente es el silencio que escucha cuando se inclina para presionar su oreja contra el pecho de Sam para escuchar un latido.

No hay uno.

Él no se deja llorar de inmediato. Lleva a Dean a sus pies y al lado del pasajero del Impala. Dean no es del tipo que sea tan flexible, especialmente con el cadáver de su hermano al otro lado de las paredes de la cabaña, pero ha perdido la suficiente sangre como para estar al borde de la inconsciencia, y John se pregunta cuánto de esta noche. Recuerda una vez que ha sido reparado profesionalmente por los médicos.

No mucho, espera.

Luego, arrastra el cuerpo de Sam hacia el Impala, tratando de no pensar en lo rápido que se enfría su piel cuando lo coloca en el asiento trasero. Trata de no pensar en cómo el siguiente paso es construir una pira y prenderle fuego al cuerpo de su hijo, como si pudiera sentarse y declarar que está bien.

Porque nunca más volverá a abrir los ojos.

Conducir por carreteras a velocidades ilegales con un hijo sangrando a su lado y el otro muerto en el asiento trasero, es difícil no pensar en cómo ha perdido demasiado en su búsqueda de venganza, pero no hay forma de arreglar esto. Es mejor de esta forma. Los demonios no podrán usar a Sam o corromperlo. Él ha tirado con éxito una llave en sus planes.

Él solo desea que no haya usado una bala entre los ojos para hacerlo.

* * *

Se necesitan muchos puntos para volver a coser a Dean, pero los médicos están satisfechos con su recuperación hasta el momento. Lo llaman un ataque de animales y se refieren a las lágrimas en la carne de Dean como provenientes de las garras del gran animal que encontraron en el bosque.

John no los corrige. Apenas registra sus palabras.

Se queda fuera de la habitación de Dean. Ha estado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero entre la pérdida de sangre y el trauma emocional, necesita el descanso. Y John necesita el tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que va a decir, por supuesto, si es que Dean escuchará alguna de sus palabras.

Si Sam hubiera recuperado el control de su cuerpo más tarde, los cortes habrían matado a Dean. Tienen suerte Podrían haber sido más profundos. Más. Peor.

Pero Sam lo salvó.

Y Jhon le puso una bala entre los ojos.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha podido dormir. Cada vez que cierra sus ojos, ve a Sam en el piso de la cabaña mirando a la nada mientras la sangre brota de su frente para manchar su cara.

Quiere darle a Dean la opción de estar allí cuando queme a Sam, pero tiene que encargarse de eso pronto. No hay un buen lugar para mantener el cuerpo, y él no puede dejarlo reposar demasiado tiempo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que algo anda mal. El problema es que Dean no está en condiciones de irse por eso.

Podía hacerlo solo y comprar una lápida. ¿Hay mucha diferencia entre decir adiós a un fuego o una roca? Ninguna de las opciones lo traerá de vuelta.

De nuevo, se dice a sí mismo que es mejor así. El demonio quería a su hijo, y Sam fue su caída. John casi sonríe. La terquedad de Sam lo enloqueció más veces de las que podía contar, pero maldita sea si no fue lo que los salvó al final.

Nunca lo alabó hasta el final. Hay tantas cosas que nunca dijo.

Revisa la habitación de Dean una vez más para ver si todavía está durmiendo, y lo está.

John deja el hospital solo y sale a un campo vacío. Dean estará molesto por esto más tarde (está molesto con John por muchas razones, ¿cuál es una más?), Pero tiene que hacerlo solo. Tiene que tener una oportunidad de contarle a Sam todas las cosas que nunca dijo mientras estaba vivo.

Necesita este último momento con su hijo.

* * *

Él había construido piras antes, pero ninguno de los otros sentía que estaba clavando cada trozo de madera en su corazón en lugar de apilarlo con cuidado.

Ninguno de los otros era para su hijo.

Las dudas han comenzado a llenar su mente. ¿Tenía razón al dispararle a Sam para matar al demonio que había estado cazando durante más de dos décadas? ¿Valió la pena el precio?

Sam lo había animado a pasar tirando del gatillo. También había perdido el amor de su vida con el demonio, y fue la venganza lo que lo puso de nuevo en el camino de la caza del que tanto se esforzaba por alejarse.

John sacude la cabeza. Por todo lo que Sam tomó después de Mary, él tomó después de John más. De las peores formas.

Cuando el cuerpo de Sam está cuidadosamente envuelto en una tela blanca, con manos temblorosas, a John le resulta más fácil colocarlo en la pira. Él puede pretender que es otra persona, pero eso no quita la verdad. No cambia nada.

¿Cómo se supone que se enfrente a Dean? Todo lo que sabe es que tiene que encontrar una manera de ayudarlo a avanzar. No encendido, solo adelante. Necesita evitar que Dean intente traer a Sam de vuelta, o que incluso piense esa opción. El costo siempre es demasiado alto para la recompensa (si pudiera llamarlo así).

Arroja su encendedor en la pira antes de perder su determinación, y las llamas devoran la madera cubierta de gasolina con una avaricia voraz. Son hermosos en su destrucción, y la venganza de John termina de la misma manera que comenzó: un ser querido bañado en fuego.

Ve cómo arde el fuego hasta que se apaga y todo lo que queda son cenizas e incertidumbre.

¿Quién sabía que el vacío podía ser tan pesado?

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Dean no está feliz de verlo.

John esperaba tanto, pero Dean es todo lo que le queda y tiene que encontrar una manera de reconstruir el puente entre ellos, no importa cuán tenue pueda ser en el futuro previsible. No espera poder decirle que ya ha quemado el cuerpo de Sam, que le ha quitado ese cierre a Dean por su propia necesidad egoísta.

"Vine a ver cómo te va".

"¿Qué importa cómo lo estoy haciendo?" Dean pregunta. "¿Cómo puede ser que algo importe después de ti ... Pasaste toda mi vida diciéndome que cuidara de Sammy, que lo cuidara y luego te vas y ..."

"Es lo que él quería. Le oíste que me pedía que lo hiciera".

Dean se burla y pone los ojos en blanco. "¿Cuándo te has preocupado por lo que él quería?"

Juan ignora el dolor que traen esas palabras. Nunca ganaría un Premio al Padre del Año, pero le duele pensar en lo malo que era que Dean le preguntara cuándo le importaba lo que quería.

"Teníamos el mismo objetivo. Él es ... era ... muy fuerte para recuperar el control del demonio. Lo hizo por ti. Por mí. Por Mary. Por su novia. Tenía mucho por qué vivir, pero tenía mucho por lo que morir, también ".

"La única vez que lo elogiaste es cuando estába mirando el cañón de tu arma", dice Dean, nunca antes de haber sonado tan frío hacia John. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo lastimaste cuando crecíamos. Todo lo que siempre quiso fue escucharte decir que estabas orgulloso de él. No lo hiciste ni una puta vez. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde para importarlo".

"Lo sé", dice John. " Sé cuántas veces he fallado. Pero tenía sospechas sobre el futuro, su futuro. Hay muchas cosas que nunca les conté, muchachos, pero es hora de que lo sepan. Una vez que esté fuera del hospital, Te mostraré lo que he encontrado a lo largo de los años. Te mostraré por qué el futuro de Sam me asustó más que a cualquier monstruo que hayamos enfrentado".

Dean se ve desgarrado. Enojado y confundido y molesto y mucho más. "¿Porqué ahora?"

"Porque el demonio, y otros demonios, tenían planes para Sam. No pueden atraparlo ahora. No pueden tenerlo, no cuando está a salvo con Mary y en paz. Pero este realmente no es el lugar para hablar". profundizar en temas como ese, no era una opción. "Como dije, te mostraré todo una vez que estés fuera de aquí ".

Es la única forma en que tiene la posibilidad de conseguir que Dean se quede con él.

"Eso no significa que te perdonaré".

"No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones. Solo te estoy pidiendo que te quedes. Eres todo lo que me queda ahora".

"Sí, bueno, eso es tu culpa".

John se cruza de manos, tratando de mantenerse calmado a pesar de la frustración y la ira que Dean le está causando. Su pérdida no es la única. John perdió a Sam, también. No puede pedirle a Dean que lo perdone, no cuando no puede perdonarse a sí mismo. Pero él sabe que es mejor así, y pronto Dean también lo verá.

Sam, si él viviera, enfrentaría un dolor que John no desearía a nadie.

"No quiero discutir contigo. Sé lo que he hecho, y veo su cara mirándome fijamente cada vez que cierro los ojos".

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué hay que hacer? Hicimos lo que siempre hemos querido. Hemos terminado, ¿y ahora qué?"

John se pregunta sobre esas respuestas, pero le dice a Dean las únicas razones por las que se le ha ocurrido hasta ahora. "Seguimos avanzando porque todavía hay cosas por ahí. Todavía se están haciendo planes, y la mayoría de las personas no están preparadas para lidiar con las cosas que cazamos. Lo haremos en la memoria de Sam. Hacemos del mundo un lugar mejor, un lugar que le hubiera gustado ".

Dean sacude la cabeza. La luz en sus ojos que había sido tan familiar se ha ido, reemplazada por un frío acerado. "No. No lo haremos en la memoria de Sam. No fingiremos que esto es para él o para nadie más. Es porque siempre lo hemos hecho. Porque no hay nada más que valga la pena hacer. Nada cambia el hecho de ... "

Dean no termina su pensamiento, pero no necesita hacerlo. John entiende.

Nada cambia el hecho de que Sam se ha ido.

* * *

A / N: Creo que todos ustedes ya saben que tengo problemas para ignorar los conejitos de la trama.


	2. Capitulo 2: La pérdida de un hijo

hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, esta vez se centra en la temporada 1, mas específicamente 1x22 . La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí /httpsm./s/13272048/1/Sins-of-the-Father

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias, he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El dolor de un hijo

Un disparo.

Un segundo, incluso.

Eso es todo lo que se necesita para cambiarlo. La vida que había conocido se ha ido para siempre de una manera demasiado permanente para su gusto.

El hecho más doloroso es que la muerte de Sam pasará inadvertida en gran parte en el mundo. Ese es el destino de un cazador, pero Sam nunca quiso ser un cazador. Merece ser recordado. Para ser llorado.

Los doctores le dicen que se lo tome con calma. Limite su actividad física mientras le colocan los puntos para evitar rasgarlos. Que va a doler un poco y estar más dolorido que eso. Pero él no siente nada más que un adormecimiento sofocante. Así es cómo él lo siente.

El único dolor que se da a conocer es el dolor que proviene del hecho de que su hermano está muerto. No solo muerto, no, fue asesinado por su propio padre. El mismo padre que los desconectó del mundo normal y de otros cazadores hasta el punto de que Dean está seguro de que no habrá reunión de cazadores en honor de Sam, ni habrá un funeral tradicional. No hay nadie que los conozca lo suficiente como para recordarlos entre una multitud de amigos y familiares que no tienen.

Será como si nunca hubiera estado allí, y Dean levanta lentamente una mano para envolver el amuleto de bronce que nunca se quita para recordarse que esos momentos con Sam fueron reales. Mantiene su agarre apretado hasta el punto en que los bordes del amuleto penetran en su piel, pero no siente el dolor. Sam estuvo allí, una vez. El estaba vivo.

Una enfermera entra en la habitación con una silla de ruedas. Ella tiene una sonrisa amable y la apariencia cansada que viene con años de tratar con personas que están en sus peores momentos de la vida. Ella debe saber que Dean también está en su punto más bajo. Solo que él no podrá salir de esta, él es una de sus causas perdidas. Su cuerpo podría curarse, pero son las heridas invisibles que le causan más dolor. Heridas que no sanarán en el corto plazo.

"Un día de suerte para ti", dice ella, su voz con una leve calidad de canción. "Tiempo de ir a casa."

Dean se muerde la lengua para contener los comentarios mordaces que piden escapar de su boca. No va a ir a casa, no ha tenido un hogar desde que tenía cuatro años. Y no tiene suerte. Lucky tendría a Sam a su lado y listo para ayudarlo a salir del hospital, llamándolo un anciano por necesitar una silla de ruedas. Lucky no estaría enfrentando una vida sin la única persona que le dio sentido a su vida. Propósito.

"Tu papá está trayendo su auto para que no tengas que ir demasiado lejos. Y esta silla de ruedas significa que solo tendrás que tomar un puñado de pasos, si es eso. Será agradable y fácil. Y solo necesitas recordar seguir descansando por un tiempo, no te exijas. Estar fuera del hospital no significa que hayas vuelto a la normalidad todavía ".

Ella lo dice todo como si fuera tranquilizador, un procedimiento estándar que ha repetido cientos de veces, pero Dean no le importa. Ir con su padre. Lo que sea. Él no tiene a dónde ir. No hay casa, solo habitaciones de motel con un hombre que solía idolatrar.

Sam le advirtió. Vio la locura oculta bajo el impulso de su padre antes de que tuviera la edad suficiente para entenderlo, y trató de que Dean también lo viera. Sam le dijo que pensara por sí mismo en lugar de apartarse ciegamente de su padre por sentimientos extraviados de deber y responsabilidad. De una búsqueda vengativa de una madre de la que solo tenía recuerdos tintados y apagados. ¿Cuántas veces le hizo daño Dean al apoyar a su padre en una discusión en lugar de a él? ¿Cuántas veces lo miró Sam con traición ardiendo en sus ojos antes de girarse y salir de su habitación de motel por horas?

No quiere pensar en ello porque sabe que no le gustará la respuesta que encuentre.

La enfermera lo está mirando, esperando una respuesta. En este punto, la mayoría de las personas se sienten felices al irse del hospital con una ley de salud que se considera lo suficientemente buena.

Dean asiente. Él no tiene nada que decir. Nada de lo que estar contento.

La sonrisa plástica de la enfermera cae un poco, pero la sostiene de nuevo y ayuda a Dean a sentarse en la silla con una amabilidad practicada y movimientos bien coordinados. Una bolsa llena de medicamentos y vendajes para heridas se coloca en su regazo con el consejo de precaución para seguir las instrucciones que le han dado.

Ella trata de hacer una pequeña charla mientras lleva a Dean a través de los pasillos del hospital hasta la salida donde su padre está esperando con el Impala, pero él la ignora en su mayor parte. No quiere ver a su papá en este momento, pero no tiene a dónde ir ni a ningún otro lugar al cual dirigirse.

Siempre pensó que mataría a cualquiera que lastimara a Sam, pero aquí está, a punto de volver a un cuarto de motel sucio con el asesino de Sammy. ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera cuán jodida sería la situación cuando se hizo esas promesas?

Él reprime sus protestas mientras John lo ayuda a entrar al Impala, una almohada colocada cuidadosamente detrás de su espalda y otra preparada para colgar su costado desde la puerta del auto. ¿Cómo puede mostrarse cariñoso cuando su hijo está muerto? ¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Como si no hubiera disparado una bala en los ojos de Sam hace unos días?

John le agradece a la enfermera por su ayuda, y un minuto después están en el camino. Un sentimiento familiar y extraño a la vez.

Familiar en que fue criado en el camino.

Extraño en eso, no está seguro de cuál es el punto de libertad en el camino sin Sam. No puede fingir que Sam está de vuelta en Stanford y nada está mal. Su mente no lo dejará.

Dean observa que el terreno pasa por la ventanilla del lado del pasajero, sin interés en los intentos a medias de John para preguntarle cómo está o si está listo para finalmente salir del hospital. ¿Cómo se sostienen sus puntos? ¿Tiene dolor? Realmente no puede querer saber esos detalles de bienestar después de que mató a su otro hijo. Si hubiera sido Dean poseído por los Ojos Amarillos, ¿habría disparado tan fácilmente a La Colt?

Dean no está seguro de querer saber esa respuesta. Ya no está seguro de nada.

Todo lo que sabe es que Sam se ha ido, y el mundo no debería estar girando sin él.

Sin embargo, todo sigue avanzando como si la ausencia de Sam no significara nada.

* * *

John lo coloca en la cama más lejos de la puerta, y Dean no tiene más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de su padre. Incluso entonces, y con el lento ritmo de sus movimientos, siente que los puntos que lo mantienen juntos amenazan con desgarrarse.

Cuando se termina, él se enoja, y lo odia. Odia lo débil que se ha vuelto su cuerpo con una lesión. Una lesión grave que condujo a lo que debería haber sido su muerte, pero en cambio condujo al asesinato de Sam.

Si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar el control del demonio ...

Si hubiera rogado por la vida en lugar de venganza ...

Los pensamientos amenazan con consumirlo, y la terrible sensación que conlleva estar en la cama que debería ser de Sam, pero nunca más lo será, no ayuda. Ser incapaz de hacer mucho con su cuerpo en recuperación no ayuda. Le da demasiado tiempo para detenerse en pensamientos y realidades desagradables.

"¿Quieres comer algo? ¿O un poco de agua?"

"No", dice Dean.

Odia la forma en que John está rondando a su alrededor, como si estuviera preocupado. No estaba preocupado cuando se trataba de matar a Sam. ¿Y cómo podría actuar así?, ¿Cómo si nunca sucedió? Cómo que Sam simplemente nunca existió?

Él no quiere mirar a su padre. Él no quiere compartir una habitación de motel con su él. Ya no quiere tener nada que ver con su John.

Pero Dean está acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quiere.

Una mirada cruza la cara de John que Dean no puede leer, pero está agradecido por el silencio que sigue.

John saca su bolsa de armas y comienza a limpiarlos en la cama opuesta de la misma manera metódica que siempre tiene cuando maneja el surtido de armas y cuchillos que han recolectado.

Dean gira la cabeza y finge estar dormido, acomodándose en la ropa de cama delgada y rígida y en las almohadas con sus hendiduras en los lugares menos cómodos. Si La Colt está entre esas armas, no quiere saberlo.

Pero el descanso se niega a venir y él escucha que las armas se desarman, se limpian y se vuelven a armar. Él sabe el sonido que hacen todas y cada una de las pistolas en esa bolsa, y sabe las cazas de las que han sido parte, el fracaso o el éxito.

Esta última caza, decide, fue un fracaso. Aunque duele que su padre y Sam no estén de acuerdo. ¿Lo verían incluso como una victoria olímpica, o lo considerarían como una victoria descarada y se olvidarían de los sacrificios innecesarios?

En los límites de su mente, hay una pregunta al acecho. Una en la que no quiere pensar, pero no puede evitar que estalle al frente de sus pensamientos.

Si Sam hubiera rogado por la vida, ¿John habría apretado el gatillo?


End file.
